The Past and the Future
by jettmanas
Summary: Jerry visits Bertha Bombshell in the Containment Facility and opts for her early release. When a judge for the upcoming Miss England Pageant goes missing, the girls are sent on a mission, and discover the culprit is one that is all too familiar. Watching TS Season 6: Pageant Problems is suggested, if you haven't already. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

_**WOOHP Containment Facility Visitor's Room**_

The girls' visits to the CF had been a wonderful success, however there currently seemed to be few, if any asking for a visit with the hope of reforming. Yet former Miss Fish and Chips Beauty Pageant contender Bertha Crackenshell sat at a small white table awaiting a visitor. The 55 year old woman who adopted the last name of Bombshell during her brief villainy looked haggard.

The handle to the door across the room turned, the door opened, and a former flame and boss to everyone in the agency stepped in. Jerry looked at her intently and walked over. "Bertha," he said with a hint of sadness, and sat down across from her.

"Jerry," she replied, looking at him hopefully.

Jerry nodded to the athletic, kind-looking guard nearby, and the man nodded back in response.

The leader of WOOHP turned to the elderly prisoner and loosened his tie a bit. "I rarely visit people here, since most would rather not see me," he started. "In fact, most wish to eliminate me, including my own brother and sister," Jerry added.

"I see," Bertha said simply.

"I visit inmates at their cells if I need information from them, for my safety," he explained. "But for you..." he trailed off. "Bertha, the girls that stopped you... They've reached out to those who wanted to apologize to them and reform. Mostly girls their age who weren't hard cases," Jerry said.

"Well, I'm not their age, and I didn't want them. I wanted you," she said, and managed a thin smile.

"I appreciate that they stopped me from accidentally hurting someone when I was out of control. I think the WOOHP Age Reversing Serum affected my mind," she confided.

Jerry had his hands folded on the table, and he gazed at them a moment before looking back up to her.

"Bertha. All of this happened because you stole something," he said sternly.

"Jerry, you dropped your ID badge," she retorted.

"You were trailing me! But yes, what are the odds?" he asked, followed by a sigh. "Still, you could've returned it to me. And you simply have been content with your natural, beautiful appearance for a woman your age," he said.

Bertha looked down sadly. "I should've let go of the past, and my obsession with winning that pageant," she said in her distinctive British accent.

"Precisely," Jerry replied. "If only you'd called and talked your concerns over with me, you wouldn't be here, he said, gesturing to the room with an upturned palm.

"Yes, prison is dreadful for a woman my age," Bertha confided. "Though I was surprised to learn I'm not the only older woman here," she added.

"Indeed," Jerry replied. "Helga, Myrna, and The Granny. Also, my sister. All incorrigible," he stated. "People our age tend to get set in their ways. What about you, Bertha?" he asked in concern.

"Oh Jerry!" she replied, overcome with emotion. Her eyes teared up as stretched out her hands over the table. Jerry placed his hands out over hers and gripped them in a brief encouraging squeeze. He then pulled out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and handed it to her. She dabbed away the tears under her eyes and handed it back.

"Thank you," she said.

Jerry smiled a bit as he returned the handkerchief to his coat pocket.

"Be a good girl, and I'll see about getting you back to Liverpool a bit sooner than later," he said.

"Of course, Jerry. Thank you," she returned.

"Very good, Bertha. Now, I must be going. Do take care," he said, and stood to depart.

"Goodbye Jerry," she said, and stood as well. She waved to him, and turned and walked off to the door from which he'd entered.

 _ **Months later- WOOHP Front Lobby**_

As with Stacy, the girls had asked about the release date for Susan (formerly FanGirl) from the Containment Facility. Once again, Jerry scheduled it for a Friday after classes, which was most convenient for the girls. They had just arrived in the front lobby recently, and soon a pair of elevator doors opened to reveal Susan in casual clothes that were found at her former lair and provided to her on release day. Alongside her was the familiar relaxed CF guard.

"Bye Frank. Thanks for everything!" she said, and shook the smiling guard's hand. She was enthusiastic as ever about anyone and anything related to spies. She turned to face Sam, Clover and Alex, who were chatting with a middle-aged man who was sitting on a nearby couch. He stood in recognition of the young blonde woman.

"Oh! Guys! Daddy!" she cried, rushing forward to wrap the girls, then the man each in a hug.

"Susan!" everyone else called, almost in unison. The girls glanced over at Susan's father cordially.

A few agents on their way out the front door for the weekend, glanced over at the pretty, boisterous girls, marveling a bit at the unusual sight.

"Sam, Alex, and Clover, I guess you met my dad. Dad, the best spies ever," Susan said.

The girls smiled a bit at that, and each greeted and shook Mr. Hollings' hand.

"I'm so glad to be free. Let's go!" Susan called out, pulling on the hands of Alex and her father, and leading them to the front doors.

The doors slid open, and the group exited into the chilly early evening air. Her father took off his coat and handed it to Susan, who thanked him and put it on.

"Honey," the man started, looking at her slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry I didn't visit you," he said, holding her shoulders, as the girls stood nearby, looking on. "I was shocked when I heard what you'd done. But I'm so glad these girls reached out to you. After they stopped you. And that you're going to be okay now," he said in relief, and wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Mm hm. Dad, I'm going to work here part-time, putting those tech skills I learned from you to good use," Susan said, turning her head slightly towards him. "Usually you wouldn't know this since it'd be classified, but the boss made an exception," she continued, turning around to face him.

The man nodded, then looked to the others. "I can't thank you three enough," he said, shaking hands with each of them in turn. "My girl has always loved spies, but I should've noticed when she moved out, and she became imbalanced," he said regretfully.

"Dad, it's okay. It was my fault. But now I'm helping the best spies around, and have three of them as my friends," Susan said, her voice hitching as she fought back tears. "And I'm going to college too," she announced happily.

"That's great, Susan. It was our pleasure to help, Mr. Hollings," Sam said. She stepped forward to grab both of Susan's hands briefly in support, then released them and stepped back.

"Yeah, take care Susan!" Alex said, holding her former enemy's hand in both of hers warmly for a bit.

"I'm sure you'll do great at WOOHP, just like Stacy. See ya around!" Clover said, and put a hand on Susan's shoulder in support. The girls stepped back, waved to Susan and her father, then walked off to Clover's car in the nearby parking lot. Susan and her father went off to a small black car nearby.

The girls got in, buckled up, and left the lot. Alex let out a quiet sigh. "Another happy ending," she said contently. Sam turned around in the passenger seat briefly to smile at her friend's comment.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Weeks later- WOOHP Front Lobby**_

Another slow Tuesday at work had passed, and Jerry was, chatting with the clean cut 30-something black-haired man at the front desk. After a minute or so, Jerry glanced to the elevators on his left, and noticed Bertha alongside the familiar guard, had entered the lobby.

"Jerry, I'm glad you're here," Bertha said, smiling, as she came to a stop before him.

"Well, I scheduled your release to coincide with he end of my workday," Jerry said, accepting her outstretched hands, and gave them both a friendly squeeze. "I suppose you're going back to England then?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm not familiar with Los Angeles at all. A relative's been taking care of my house while I've been gone. Only I'm not sure how I'll get back, honestly," she said in slight embarrassment.

"Allow me," Jerry replied, and pulled out his WOOHP wallet phone. "Hello, can you bring a jet out front and give a ride to Ms. Crackenshell to Liverpool?" he asked. "Splendid," he added, and ended the call with a smile to his old friend.

They exited the skyscraper, and a high-tech jet soon flew into view. It landed, and an extendable gangplank lowered to the parking lot asphalt.

"Goodbye Bertha. Do take care," Jerry said.

Bertha surprised him with a quick hug. "I will. Goodbye Jerry," she replied, then walked up the gangplank into the jet. Jerry watched as the jet slowly rose, then shot off towards its destination.

 _ **Mali U Penthouse Dorm**_

Life was fairly routine for the girls until one day, about a month later, their X-Powders rang simultaneously. Sam, Clover, and Alex answered from each of their rooms.

"Hello girls. Incoming WOOHPing. In the living room please," Jerry said succinctly.

The girls voiced statements of agreement, hung up, and met on the unusually-shaped blue and white rug, when a portion of it and floor beneath suddenly split apart. They yelped in surprise and slid down a tunnel, seemingly as if by magic to WOOHP in downtown L.A. They landed on the familiar red Victorian couch in Jerry's office, facing his desk.

"It's been a while," Clover said, composing herself a bit from the high-speed trip. "What's up, Jer?" she asked in curiosity.

Jerry sighed sadly. "Girls, the Miss England Pageant is starting soon, and one of the judges, Darla Highcrest, has been abducted," he said tersely. The portrait of a woman in her fifties, with short brownish-grey hair and a warm smile smile appeared on the large monitor behind Jerry. "British authorities haven't turned up a clue yet, and an alternate will need to be used if she isn't found before the pageant begins," he said, and pressed a button on his console. A compartment on the front of his high tech desk slid open, revealing a a bracelet, a pair of contacts with a carrying case, three stylish hats, and a small blue bottle.

"The Multifunction Charm Bracelet and M-Ray Contacts you know. These new Hover Hats are activated by pressing a button beneath the brim," Jerry said. Alex grabbed the bracelet, Clover the contacts, and all three took a hat, glancing at said button before stashing them in their respective jetpack backpacks. Sam picked up the bottle and studied it for a moment.

"Jerry, what's this? You forgot to explain it," she asked.

"If you feel you're in the vicinity of the abductor, please press down the top of this bottle to expose them," he said vaguely.

Sam looked from him to Alex and Clover curiously, then nodded and put it in her backpack.

"The WOOHP jet is ready to fly you to Ms. Highcrest's apartment in England. Good luck girls," he said after pressing another console button to reveal the nearby vehicle. The girls ran to the jet and boarded the extendable gangplank. It soon retracted and the wall before the plane slid away to allow it to take off out of the top floor of the building.

Jerry looked on with concern until the wall moved back into place, then sat glumly back at his desk.

 _ **WOOHP jet- Skies over the United States**_

Clover, who'd switched on autopilot a while ago, looked at Sam with a concerned expression.

"Sam, what do you think's up with Jerry? He seemed off," she asked.

"I'm not sure, but it seems like he's hiding something," Sam said, looking to Clover, then Alex.

"Yeah, but he must have a good reason. Let's just hope it doesn't mess with the mission," Alex said.

Clover nodded, thinking over what she'd heard from her friends. She looked straight ahead through the windshield, then down to the console, and pressed a button. "Time to go," she said, as the jet slowed to a hover, and twin doors slid apart on the fuselage behind them. The girls unbuckled their seat belts, walked to the open doors, each jumped in succession.

The girls activated their jetpacks, and drifted down to the top of a high-class apartment building. Clover pressed a button on her X-Powder to send the plane back towards WOOHP on auto pilot.

Sam took the lead through the nearby roof access door, and the trio descended a flight of stairs. She quickly double-checked her X-Powder, then led the others to the correct apartment door. Alex stepped forward and pressed a small red button on her bracelet, causing a lock pick to pop out. She inserted it into the keyhole until the the latch sprung, and opened the door a crack. She then reached up and slid the chain lock out, before opening the door. The girls entered swiftly. Alex closed and locked the door, then replaced the chain.

They silently split up and searched the upscale apartment. Clover donned her M-Ray Contacts, and looked over the living room and kitchen briefly for anything hidden. Sam looked through the contents of shelves, closets and drawers, while Alex opted for desk drawers, then considered a laptop nearby.

Clover quickly moved down the hall to the bedroom, looking around until she noticed a small hidden compartment behind a framed photograph. "Guys, I've got something," she said, just loud enough for the others, then removed the photo from the wall. Sam and Alex soon arrived, and both examined the wall safe before them. A digital display and numerical keypad caused Alex to smile slightly. She pressed a button on her bracelet, and a small rod extended from it, which shot out a small cone of red light onto the keypad. The display flashed through four number combinations rapidly until they stopped at 9105, causing the safe to unlock.

Alex reached in to pull out a few valuables and mementos, including photos. She handed each to Sam, who briefly studied them with Clover, before replacing them back in the safe.

"Hmm," Sam said, staring at a beauty pageant photo. "Guys, look at the name of the pageant," she said to the others.

"Miss Fish and Chips..." Alex replied, looking closely at the old picture.

"Who could forget a name like that?" Clover said, looking to Sam.

"Exactly," Sam said. "The person linked to that from our previous pageant mission was..." she trailed off, looking at the others.

"Bertha Bombshell!" said Clover and Alex in unison. Sam put the photo back in the safe, and Alex closed it up. "I guess she's back to Crackenshell if she's given up villainy. Is she still in WOOHP custody?" Alex mused when the sound of the front door unlocking started them. They immediately moved the nearby window, and Alex slid it open silently.

The girls heard the sound of the chain lock sliding off. "Okay, let's see if we can turn anything useful up with a search. I'll start with fingerprints," a man's voice said from a distance.

Alex popped the side thrusters out on her jetpack, climbed out the window sideways, then hopped and ignited the thrusters. Sam, followed, then Clover, who quietly shut the window behind her.

They flew up to hover over the roof, and exhaled in relief, narrowly avoiding possible trouble with the local authorities. "So, off to Bertha's place. Liverpool, right?" Clover asked the others.

Sam nodded, then looked at Clover and Alex with a smile. "And we should still have Bertha's GPS coordinates stored in our X-Powders, since I sure don't remember the address or my way around town," she said. She opened her X-Powder, pressed a button, and looked over the data. "Alright, let's go," Sam said.

"Right," said Alex, hovering a bit higher in anticipation.

"Okay," Clover consented.

The three of them took off at high speed over the rooftops via their jetpacks.

 _ **Bertha's House- Liverpool, England**_

The girls arrived at the nicely landscaped two-story red house in a reasonable amount of time. They slowed to a hover before one of the white-trimmed second floor windows, considering whether to attempt a forced entry.

"Let's not risk setting off an alarm," Sam said to Alex and Clover, who each agreed with a nod.

They landed, then crouched behind a large shrub for cover.

"How about the direct approach with disguises?" Clover asked her friends, holding out her X-Powder.

"Works for me," Sam said after mulling it over briefly.

"Sure," Alex consented with a slight smile.

Clover cycled through a few choices briefly, then pressed a button. Their spy suits miraculously transformed into casual wear appropriate for the somewhat chilly weather: jeans and stylish heavy coats, topped off with knit caps to hide their distinctive hairstyles.

"There's a chance she's not even involved," Sam said quietly.

"Hm, we'll see," Clover mused, as they approached the dark wooden front door. She pressed the doorbell. After waiting a bit, she pressed it again, and raised her eyebrows at the others. Sam and Alex gave small frowns, when the door opened to reveal an intense middle-aged man looking at them suspiciously.

"Sorry, no solicitors," he said, preparing to shut the door.

"We're friends of Ms. Bombshell," Clover said quickly, causing the man to stop. "Is she in?" she asked before he could reply.

"Friends?" he wondered, looking at the young women. "No. Sorry, I'll tell her you were here. Bye now," he said, and shut the door.

The girls blinked in surprise, then moved back to their hiding spot. "Now we break in?" Alex asked.

Sam looked at her and pressed a button on her X-Powder, causing her green spy suit to return.

"Yeah. Let's split up and look for a good window," she said. Clover and Alex pressed their respective X-Powder buttons and returned to their spy garb as well. Alex and Sam crouch-walked in opposite directions around the heavily landscaped house. Clover darted around the second story windows via her jetpack, keeping an eye out for any onlookers she might draw attention from.

Finding a small window without a screen that looked like a good choice, she hovered into view of Sam and Alex while staying hidden behind the foliage. Sam and Alex hovered to the height of the branches of a nearby oak tree using their jetpacks, and looked at the small window. Alex had her laser lipstick held out towards the window in a moment, then looked to Sam and Clover for approval. They both nodded, and Alex cut a small, circular hole in the glass near the lock. She switched off the laser, stashed the gadget, reached into the hole, turned the lock, then quietly slid open the window in a series of practiced movements.

She held up the window, as Sam and Clover each hovered onto the window frame, shut off their jetpacks, then crawled inside. Clover then held up the window from inside, and Alex entered as well.

They moved quickly, yet silently from the slightly retro-style decorated bathroom to the hardwood floor of the upstairs hall.

Alex looked into the first open bedroom door, then shook her head at the others. Sam moved down the hall to the next door, while Clover kept watch in the opposite direction from the doorway she'd hidden in. Sam peeked into the next room; an empty study. She then shook her head curtly as a signal.

They moved to the opposite side of the hall, and after finding those room was clear, moved to the stairs.

Clover had removed her Hover Hat and donned it, prompting the others to do the same. Each pressed the activation button, gripped the sides of their hat brims, checked to see if the coast was clear downstairs, and floated down silently over the potentially squeaky wooden stairs. Stealth was especially important in a potential hostage situation, so once down the stairs, the girls deactivated the hats, quickly landed on the carpet of the living room, and darted for cover behind a large dark leather couch. After removing and stashing the hats, Alex cupped an ear in the direction of what was presumably the kitchen door. The others nodded, and approached the doorway silently.

Peeking into the room thanks to her X-Powder's mirror, Clover saw the man from earlier. She waved the others ahead after waiting a moment, swiftly following after them. Alex reached the first doorway, and found it to be an empty bathroom. She covered Sam and Clover by watching the direction of the kitchen from her hiding spot. Sam reached the last door in the hall, which was closed. Clover had put in her M-Ray contacts to determine a woman was laying in bed inside. She waved Alex over as Sam quietly opened the door. They entered, then Sam silently closed the door afterwards.

Darla, dressed in casual wear, was sleeping soundly in the vintage queen sized bed. Clover moved behind the door, and kept watch through it, thanks to the M-Rays' ability to allow her to see through objects. Sam was about to check on the woman's condition, when Clover motioned for her and Alex to hide. They both looked to the sliding closet door alongside the wall adjacent to the door. Quickly, Alex slid open the door, and they entered, followed by the door sliding back shut.

The bedroom door opened, and the man entered, looking at the sleeping woman. Clover shot out from her hiding spot to put the man in an arm bar, using leverage to put the man on his knees. "Wha-?!" he shouted in surprise. Alex and Sam were out of the closet in a flash. A quick search by Alex revealed an energy pistol in the man's coat pocket, which she confiscated.

"It's a good thing we came back!" Sam said to him. "Is anyone else here? And what happened to her?" she asked him, pointing to the sleeping woman.

"Huh you changed outfits" he said, ignoring her questions. "You look- Ah!" the man exclaimed.

"Good?" Clover finished, who'd put more pressure on his arm. "Thanks, but you need to focus and answer the questions," she said tersely.

The man hesitated, and Alex handed the gun to Sam. She decided that pointing the gun at him and bluffing wouldn't work, and instead crouched beside Clover and twisted his other arm behind him. Both spies leveraged his arms simultaneously.

"Ah! Okay, okay..." he yelled. "It's just me. And I gave her sleeping pills. Aunt Bertha told me to keep an eye on her," he said in a rush.

"Hm, thanks," Sam replied. "If you're telling the truth," she added. "Where's Bertha?" she asked.

He hesitated a moment until both arms were twisted upward again. "Agh!-" he called out. "The pageant at Echo Arena in town!" he said in a rough voice.

Sam nodded, found the address in her X-Powder, and hit the WOOHP distress button. Alex had fished out a pair of cuffs and cuffed him around the nearest leg of the bed.

"I'll stay here with the creep and Darla until WOOHP arrives," Clover said. She pulled up a chair alongside the bed, and sat down, watching over Darla, then the handcuffed man.

"Thanks Clover," Sam replied, then looked to Alex. "Let's get to that pageant!" she said.

Alex nodded. "See ya, Clover," Alex called out over her shoulder, as she and Sam strode out of the room. Upon reaching the hall, they sped up to a jog until reaching the front door. They exited, ignited their jetpacks, and shot off into the sky.

 _ **Thanks for reading. Your reviews, favs, and PMs really do keep me going. Take care! Last chapter will be up soon.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Echo Arena- Liverpool**_

Contestants for the Miss England Pageant chatted quietly among themselves with nervous energy while waiting backstage. A large crowd was in attendance, and a few TV cameras were positioned around the auditorium, ready to record. Alex and Sam landed on King's Dock, at the side of the wide arena, composed of two rounded circular structures joined together. A large Ferris Wheel with enclosed capsules stood off to the side, passengers disembarking. Sam hadn't noticed any access points from the roof as they flew overhead, so they opted to pay for tickets at the door. Thankfully, the venue wasn't sold out, and after buying tickets, Alex and Sam entered the expansive lobby.

"How about going undercover as contestants to get there quick?" Sam asked, noticing the restroom sign a little ways off.

"Works for me," Alex said. "Besides I've gotta go," she said, walking quickly into the restroom.

"Same here," Sam replied with a sigh, entering the restroom after her.

They emerged not long after in their disguises. Alex had used the X-Powder to change into a long sleeveless white satin gown, while Sam opted for for a simple pink, floor length gown. Both wore official sashes, and held a small hand purse with fake ID as contestants. They walked down the curved hall outside the main auditorium, quickly spotting a staff member.

The middle-aged, blonde man strode towards them with a concerned expression. Sam and Alex had their IDs out and walked quickly to meet him.

"What in the world are you girls doing out here?" he asked, looking at their IDs and authentic outfits. Sam was about to speak when he raised his hand, and gestured for them to follow him as he led the way. "On second thought, we'd better get you backstage now," he said.

"Oh thanks! Sorry for the trouble," Sam said, with her best fake British accent.

"Thank you!" Alex piped in, with her fake accent as well.

He pressed the call button on his smartphone. "Hey. Yeah. I found two contestants who had had to leave backstage, but they're coming right in," he said.

As he ended the call, the man stopped in front of a door, opened it, and waved them in. "Good luck ladies," he said, smiling.

"Thanks!" Alex and Sam said in unison, passing through the doorway, each with a brief wave. The door quietly swung shut behind them as they joined the large group of contestants, some chatting among themselves. An older female staff member noticed them, but was busy with a call.

"Maybe they're going to start with that alternate judge," Alex said quietly, as she and Sam walked quickly to search for Bertha.

"Let's find her before this pageant starts!" Sam said, nervously thinking about the disaster that occurred during the last pageant they confronted Bertha at.

"There!" Alex said, pulling Sam in the direction of a redheaded woman in a purple velvet gown at the edge of the group.

"Bertha!" Sam called out, pressing the button on the mysterious blue bottle she'd pulled from her handbag.

"You? How did you-" she started, until the image of her youthful form twitched in static, as if it were a television image. After a moment she was back to her regular older self, wearing a high-tech medallion. "You ruined my look!" she said in dismay.

"So you're not shape-shifting this time," Alex said. "But you're going with a hologram?" she asked. Other contestants looked on in amazement.

The staff member was watching as well, and gripped her phone wide-eyed. "We've got a situation back here," she explained. "Hopefully resolved soon," she added.

"Yes, I was completely cleansed of that substance," she said, referring to the Anti-Aging Serum from their previous encounter. "Someone swiped this gadget for me back at WOOHP prison," she admitted in resignation.

The back door opened, and Jerry, Clover, Darla Highcrest, and two stoic WOOHP agents in suits entered the backstage area.

"Yes, we were wondering where that went to," Jerry said, startling her.

"Jerry!" Bertha said in surprise. She looked down, ashamed. "I'm so sorry," she muttered.

"That gadget you used, Sam, was a simple remote for that Holo-Medallion," he said, as she handed it to him. Alex unfastened the medallion from behind Bertha, then handed it over to Jerry, who placed both items in his coat pockets.

"Your nephew is in custody of local authorities, Bertha. And Ms. Highcrest is fit to judge, thanks to a WOOHP Pick Me Up antidote," he added.

"Thank you all!" Ms. Highcrest said to the girls and Jerry. She gave a brief, sad look at Bertha, then was led away by a staff member to the judges table in the main auditorium. Music signalling the start of the pageant soon followed, and the female staff member was busy getting the contestants lined up for their entry onstage.

Sam and Alex pressed a button on their respective X-Powders, causing them to revert back to their spy outfits. The two male agents, followed by Jerry and the girls, led Bertha back out the door to the lobby hallway, then through a discreet back exit to avoid crowds near the front near the main entrance.

A WOOHP jet and police car were parked nearby, away from the bulk of the other vehicles. "You kidnapped Ms. Highcrest because you resented her for winning first place for the Miss Fish and Chips Pageant all those years ago, and didn't want her to recognize you this time. Right, Bertha?" Jerry inquired of his former flame.

"Too right," she replied dismally. Her eyes started to tear up. "I was still bitter. I'm old, with nothing to lose. But I'm done. I give up," she said in resignation.

A policewoman gently led her to the backseat of her car. Jerry motioned to her before she could close the door.

"I'm not taking you back because I think you're better off in England. You seem to get in trouble around WOOHP," he added with a sigh. "Give up crime, but not on life. When you're released, just live like any other law abiding citizen," he said, looking at her with compassion, as he gestured towards the arena.

"Okay, Jerry. Bye," she said. Jerry closed the door, the policewoman got into the driver's seat, and the car pulled off out of the parking lot.

Jerry walked steadily to the WOOHP jet, followed by the two agents in suits and the girls. "Need- a ride home?" he asked the girls sadly.

"Yeah, it's beats going by jetpack," Clover said. "Even if they have unlimited fuel or something," she added.

"Also, I want to ask you..." Sam started. They walked up the gangplank to board the jet, then found seats, the suited agents taking the pilot and copilot seats.

"You visited her at the Containment Facility, like we've been doing with others, right?" she asked Jerry, as everyone buckled in, and the jet lifted off.

Jerry, seated to her right, nodded. "But in my case, I failed, unlike you girls," he admitted glumly.

"It's not your fault. It was Bertha's," Clover said, consolingly.

"And at least you tried," Alex added, with a small smile.

Jerry looked to each of girls in appreciation. "You're right. Thank you for cleaning up my mess. Well done today, ladies," he added, finally managing to smile.

"Our pleasure, Jerry," Sam replied, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The jet soared back towards WOOHP HQ; its passengers ready to wrap up another day of their unique work. And ready to tackle the challenges of tomorrow.


End file.
